The projects design and implementation is based on an Indian approach and treatment concept that is compatible with Indian values and culture. It is engaged in finding Indian solutions to the problems of alcoholism in the Indian Community by mobilizing and coordinating existing available social and health resources; and by providing direct services of individual and group alcoholism counseling. Its intervention and prevention functions in the community are focused on a street level approach and on an educational format in the adult and youth correctional institutions within the Milwaukee area. The project's emphasis in the coming year will be on reducing the relapse rate among their case load by developing case work management skills and techniques, and a centralized client record control system that will enhance the follow-up and monitoring of client progress.